1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to contacts structure of the electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,901,216, issued on Mar. 8, 2011, discloses an electrical connector adapted for connecting a plug connector to a printed circuit board. The electrical connector comprises a body, a plurality of contacts, and a shell enclosing the body. The electrical connector is soldered to the printed circuit board through pins. The contacts are substantially flat plates electrically connected to the pins by wires.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20150349457, published on Dec. 3, 2015, shows a port including a metal frame surrounding a well, a plurality of contact pads disposed within the well, and an insulative frame for isolating the contact pads.